F1
The F1, also known as the FAMAS F1, is an assault rifle that appears in Far Cry 3 and Far Cry 4. Far Cry 3 The F1 first appears in Far Cry 3. This weapon becomes free after deactivating 8 Radio Towers. Background The F1 isn't a very good damaging weapon, although it feels damaging to weaker targets. Its fire rate is quite good, though it can be faster when a fast triggering player presses the fire button enough. The F1 isn't meant to be the strongest weapon in the Rook Islands and Kyrat, as it's damage suggests that it's mainly built for weaker targets and stealth. The F1 isn't the best weapon to use while combating heavier and armored target, though the ACE is a greater choice for even the strongest enemies or weaker targets. This is the only actual assault rifle (since the MS16 is a battle rifle) which can be fitted with a suppressor, other than the Bushman (a signature P416 with Marksman Sight, Extended Magazine and Suppressor). The weapon fires 3-round bursts at a high fire rate and can hold up to two attachments, it is a very accurate weapon which favors precision shots rather than spray and pray tactics. The F1 can only be purchased through the store since it is not used by any in-game faction. Tips and Uses * While the 3-burst limit makes it somewhat slower firing when not using fast triggering, the F1 accuracy and its relative firepower makes it a very good all-around weapon mid-game until you can buy the ACE, especially when combined with extended magazine and a scope. * Keep in mind that the weapon has a slow reload speed since the player clinks the magazine around on the outside of the weapons magazine port before inserting it correctly, except if you have the Nimble Fingers skill, at which time it reloads VERY fast, but by then better assault rifles are available. * With a suppressor you can use it for mid-range silent assaults, when this style of combat is your preferred way. * The weapon pulls up a little during the 3 bursts, use this to your advantage (against pirates) by aiming high in the chest/ low in the neck. If your aim is too low you shoot 3 in the chest (for a 10 xp kill) if your aim is too high the first hit is a headshot. If your shot is spot on your 2nd or 3th is a headshot. This maximizes headshots (which garners more XP) and means you never fail to kill (as you sometimes do if you aim straight for the head). * Keep in mind that the F1 fires in 3-shoot bursts, so that this weapon should be used for mid-range combat, and if the target is close to player (or NPCs try to ambush the player) this weapon should not be used. Gallery FC3 F1 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the F1. FC3 F1 Iron Sights.png|Iron sights of the F1. Far Cry 4 The F1 returns in Far Cry 4. It performs similarly to the previous game's counterpart. Gallery FC4 F1 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the F1. FC4 F1 Iron Sights.png|Iron sights of the F1. 04-f1_opt.png|Full view Trivia * The FAMAS F1 in fact uses a proprietary 25-round magazine which are not compatible with STANAG magazines, while in reality the newer FAMAS G2 is compatible with STANAG magazines. * Like with the LMGs and the Z93, the F1 has a bipod visible near the carrying handle, but it cannot be used. * The survival guide jokes that because this rifle is French, it "only works when it feels like it.". This is a double entendre joke: Based on the French stereotype for snobbishness and disdain of labour, and the FAMAS reputation for regularly overheating and jamming. * The FAMAS Infanterie is the actual type of weapon used in the game but without the Handguard (the FAMAS Infanterie was the only FAMAS with an accessory/attachment rail). * The real life version of this rifle has a full auto mode as well as burst fire and semi auto settings, unlike the game version which can only fire in 3 shot burst mode. Category:Far Cry 3 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Far Cry 4 Weapons